Alpha and Omega III: Rise of the Next Generation
by ovj
Summary: Sequel to Alpha and Omega II: A New Adventure Begins
Kate and Lilly visits the valley where their father, Winston was buried. The two wolves both sit down and start to cry. Afterwards, Kate goes back to the den. Inside the den, Humphrey and his son, Zuki, both were playing with each other. Soon, Zuki asks Kate some questions.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" said Zuki curiously.

"It's nothing, sweetie," said Kate as she continues crying, "Humphrey, I think it's about time we tell him."

"Tell me what?" said Zuki. Both Kate and Humphrey sighs and Kate tells him.

"I wanted to tell you later when you are older, but I guess I it's time now," said Kate, while she slowly stops crying, "Your grandfather, Winston, died from a strange disease called leukemia. He was a great leader and a great father. Without him, he would not have let Humphrey and me get married and have you."

"Uh, Zuki?" said Humphrey, "Can you step outside for a minute?" He then walks in the den and whispers in Kate's ear, "Kate, he's too young still. Just wait till he is older."

He then licks Kate's cheek.

"Thank you, Humphrey," said Kate as she whispers in Humphrey's ear. She then nuzzles his nose.

"Don't worry, Kate," said Humphrey as he whispers in Kate's ear, "Even though he is not here, right beside us, he is right here." Humphrey then takes his paw and places it on the left side of Kate's chest.

"Oh, Humphrey," whispers Kate, "Thank you. When you saved my life back in Idaho, I dedicated my life to you." She then gives him a hug. Soon, Kate stopped crying.

"I love you, Humphrey," she whispers.

"I love you too, Kate," whispers Humphrey.

Soon, it starts to rain and everyone falls asleep.

Four days later, it was Humphrey's birthday. The whole pack had a huge party that night. They played some games like the wolf pile.

"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled Zuki.

"Huh?" responded Humphrey.

"Wolf pile!" yelled Zuki, Sable, and Sam. The three wolves landed on top of Humphrey.

"Oof!" grunted Humphrey, "Nice one, guys!"

"Thanks dad!" said Zuki. Soon, Kate comes into the scene.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Kate

"Hey, Kate!" said Humphrey.

"Hi, Humphrey," said Kate, "And hello, Zuki, Sam, and Sable. How is the party?"

"It's all great!" said Sam.

"Well, just glad that all of you are having a great time," said Kate.

"Hey, Kate," said Humphrey.

"Yes?" said Kate.

"I think we should teach Zuki when he is older."

"Yeah, I think so too. But anyways, want to go log riding?"

"Sure! Come on, kids!" Hours later, everyone grew tired and calls it a night. Kate, Humphrey, and Zuki walks back to their den. Zuki's parents huddle around him and nuzzle him.

"Good night, Zuki," said Kate.

Soon, they all fall asleep.

As the weeks pass, spring comes quickly. We find the three pups watching their parents, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth stalking caribou. As Humphrey inches his way towards a caribou, he gets knocked down by one of the caribou. He gets trampled on the chest, thus paralyzing him from hunting anymore.

"Daddy!" yelled Zuki.

The three wolves rushed towards Humphrey. Kate stopped the hunt and the rest of the wolves huddled around Humphrey. Kate took her paw and placed it over his chest to check for a pulse.

"He's fine, but we need to take him back to the den," said Kate.

The wolves dragged Humphrey's body back to the den while the pups follow Kate back to the den.

"Will daddy be alright?" asked Zuki in a frightened matter.

"Yes, do not worry, Zuki," said Kate.

As they arrive to the den, Kate asks the three pups to stay outside for a while. As the pups leave, Kate sat down in a lying position and starts to nuzzle and lick Humphrey. Eve then drags Humphrey towards his sleeping area.

"Kate, stop licking Humphrey," said Eve, "Just give him some time. He will wake up soon."

"Okay, mom," said Kate.

She then stops licking Humphrey and leaves the den. Kate returns to the hunt, but as soon she arrives, the caribou disappeared. "Where did they go?" thought Kate. She examines the area and finds nothing strange, besides the fact that the caribou disappeared for no apparent reason. She then leaves and heads back to the den. "Oh, Humphrey," thought Kate, "How can this happen to you?" She sighs because she keeps thinking of ways to protect Humphrey.

She wants to repay him for saving her life three times. She then lies down over Humphrey. Zuki then snuggled in.


End file.
